When traveling at transonic speeds, many aircraft employ actuators (e.g., dynamic surfaces, engines, etc.) to reduce drag and enhance aerodynamic properties. The aircraft may adjust control surfaces such as, for example, flaps and slats operatively coupled to an aircraft wing, or elevators or rudders operatively coupled to an aircraft tail, to compensate for effects of transonic airflow. The aircraft may adjust the dynamic surfaces and/or a parameter of one or more engines of the aircraft to mitigate an effect of a shock wave.